In between
by VanillAngel
Summary: See what the gang was up to during the time at their academy in those two month between blood promise and spirit bound. A LOT CAN HAPPEN IN TWO MONTH!  Prepare yourself for lots of secret kisses and mismatched couples in future chapters.
1. Auras

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

"Do you miss him? I mean, who he used to be?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about Dimitri with Adrian. It was too confusing. After I've poured my heart to Lissa I felt such a relief. But telling Adrian? It seemed... Insensitive, maybe? Because of how much he liked me and how gone I was - still am- for Dimitri.

But lately the topping has been coming up a lot. He seemed interested to now what he was in for. He knew the basics. That I went to Russia to kill Dimitri, that I didn't succeed. He doesn't know the rest, the nightmares that haunt me every night. The feeling of stabbing someone you are been in love you. Off going off to kill them. Of him coming back to kill you and sending you letters about it. Adrian would never understand what it was like. What I went through when I was with Dimitri in Russia. It made the pain in my chest harden as I thought about it. Adrian also didn't know about the little "trip" me and Lissa were planning to take once we were out of here and at court. I felt guilty of course, but what could I do? Take my boyfriend who was clearly really liked me on some crazy mission to break into jail in attempt to get information to bring back my ex-boyfriend from his undead state?

"Of course I do." I whispered harshly at him and sighed. Adrian ran a hand through his thick brown locks that were styled messily as usual. His eyes gleamed.

"Look I-" He started to say, but I cut him short.

"Can we not talk about it right now, please?" I begged. I could feel tears squeeze their way out of my eyes and took a deep breath in attempt to clam myself down. I promised myself I would stop crying. I would never get over Dimitri, but I still had hope. There might still be a way to get my happily ever after, after all. I felt bad and guilty for staying with Adrian, even though all I thought about was Dimitri. Every waking moment I'd think about him, every sleeping moment I would dream about him. Looking as beautiful as ever.

But I hated when Adrian pressed on it, because of the remarks he'd make and the looks he gave me. He didn't understand like Lissa did. He tries to though, he really does. But he can't help it. It was why I steered off the topic. Better safe then sorry. It's also why I couldn't tell him. "You can't help that you loved him." he told me once. Maybe he did understand after all?

We continued our walk through the academy doors. He was walking me to class and stopped by my door for guardian training theory class. "Play nice with the other kids." He mocked.

"Always do."

He kissed me softly, then when he pulled away he gave me a strong look. His eyes focused on me. I groaned. "What?" I demanded. I've noticed he was looking at me weirdly a lot lately and it was getting on my nerves. "Is there something on my face? Or are you just admiring how beautiful I am?"

He laughed and straightened up, but then his face got hard again. Seriousness taking over. "It's just..." he sighs and looks at me again, squinting his eyes as if he is trying to work something out.

Several of students passed us, trying to get quickly to class. I knew I was already late, everyone was already inside my class. But it wasn't an unusual thing for me to be late. I wait for Adrian to gather his words.

"Ever since your trip to Russia I've noticed a big change in your aura." he says.

" Oh yeah?" I challenge. He shakes his head, to indicate he's not joking.

"No, really. It's like... Still lots of shadows don't get me wrong. But there's a light in the middle of it. It's like the one Lissa has in her and she says I have in mine. Kindda like... A golden color emerging from the darkness. It's pretty cool actually." He commented.

"Didn't you say being away from her would be good for my aura?" I ask, growing a little confused. Like he tried to understand the Dimitri thing, I tried to understand the spirit thing. Because I was shadow-kissed I take the shadows away from Lissa. He had always tell me how dark my aura was. For some reason a bright color in it made me frown. It was not something I was used to hear.

I opened my mouth to speak again, when Stan's blooming voice screamed at me as the door opened.

"Hathaway!" he barked. "Get in here."

"Gotta go." I say, giving Adrian a quick peck on the cheek. I turn away to walk into the classroom, when I look back I could still see Adrian watching me carefully.

XXX

When I slumped into my normal table, I was surprised to find Adrian sitting there with Lissa. They were talking in hushed voices before I arrived. Which was what made me want to interrupt even more. I knew I could get dip into Lissa's thoughts and find out. But I decided not to. I know that they'd tell me. And plus, I enjoyed hearing things rather then sensing them in Lissa. It was more reassuring for me.

"What we talking about?" I talked cheerfully, then jerked my thumb towards Adrian. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out getting drunk somewhere or something?" I mocked. It was what he did everyday while we had class to pass the time. Without having us to harass, he'd be lifeless.

Lissa was watching me so carefully now too. I rested my cheek in my palm.

"Analysing my aura again?"

"I'm get trying to get a fix on it." says Lissa, moving her head around to get herself in a correct position and squinting her eyes. She wasn't too great with auras yet. I close my eyes, letting myself 'slip' into her. I could see flecks on my aura, but not the full thing Adrian described in details for her during their practices. The golden light was there though. It was an unmistakable small line in the middle of me. But it was blinking, flickering off and on. Along with the dark, shadow-y flecks of gray around it, they were slowly covering the golden bits, piece by piece.

I bought myself back to my own mind. Lissa shakes her head sadly. "I can see the change. But it keeps disappearing. It's like a light switch." she says to Adrian. Then she turns to me.

She looks up, worriedly. "Rose." she says gently. "There is something wrong with your aura."

"So I've heard." I mutter under my breath. "Why is it gold, then?" I ask.

Adrian and Lissa are silent for a moment. "Have you been feeling really happy lately?" he asks. I open my mouth to answer, only to shut it again. I realize then that this question is not directed at me, but at Lissa. She shakes her head. "I've been okay. Not entirely happy." she says quietly, gazing longingly in the direction of her ex-boyfriend Christian Ozera from across the room.

Sympathy pours into me, along with sadness from the bond. Adrian, not having the connection I have with her, is still puzzling over my aura and doesn't notice how depressed Lissa is feeling.

"There's no other explanation, Rose. I reckon it's because you've been away from Lissa. I've noticed it for awhile now. But the shadows are starting to cover it up. Maybe it's because of your closeness again."

Lissa suddenly feel guilty. "No, it must be something else." I say, for her benefit.

I pull my arms around myself, kind of curious myself all of the sudden on why my aura was different.. Changing.

But it wasn't only that my aura was changing... It felt like I was changing too along with it.

**A/N I don't really have much plot to think out for this story. Just little things in my mind. Many things will be fillers at times I need to get out of writer's block. I find if I just keep writing it helps me a little. So this story kind of helps me for more important stories. Also, it's going to help us get through our last couple of month left of waiting until last sacrifice :) . Keeps us a little sane. **

**Also I didn't plan on posting this or any story until I finish my current one. But I thought it'll be kind of fun too. Lol, sorry for the rant!**

**Review if you think I should continue! **


	2. Think fast

_He was kissing me._

_His hand gripped either side of my cheeks as he bought his lips to mine. _

_My hands went everywhere, his hair, his back. I traced a small line along his body with my fingers, making him shiver._

_I was panting when he let go of me. But still grinning like crazy from ear to ear. He was mine and I was his. We were finally together and no one could stop us. He bought his hand to my cheek again, stroking it softly. I placed my palm over his._

_"Roza..." He whispered, soft Russian accent lacing his words._

_"I love you."_

_I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Dimitri." I breathed. "I love you too."_

_His eyes softened for only a moment, then suddenly turning a deep red color. His eyes burnt with heat and determination. His fangs visible. He bought them to my neck and I let out a scream._

I scrambled awake from my heavy slumber. I was surprised to find that the screaming was escaping from my own lips and not someone else's. I could tell by the heavy sweat that I could feel down my back, that I had been thrashing and screaming all that time. It remembered me of Lissa, when she used to dream of her parents and It made me wonder if I will ever stop having nightmares.

I shuddered the dream off, not wanting to think about it. But it was the only thing I thought about. It wasn't another nightmare, it was a reality. Dimitri, my Dimitri, that I loved so much was strigoi. I could feel tears build their way up and out of my tears. I bought my knees up and rested my chin on them.

"Rose?"

I jumped at the sudden sound of my name. I could hear a light flicker on and groaned, trying to cover my eyes from the bright light that was shooting through. The light was only a dim night light. But it still hurt my eyes because of how much I was used to the darkness. I rubbed them and looked up.

I was met with Adrian's piercing dark green. He repeated my name, but I could barely hear it. What was he doing here? I looked down at myself, noticing I was in the same jeans I had fallen asleep in. I mentally sighed in relief. He wiggled out of the sheets. I suddenly realized that the bed was bigger then my own. Did I go to Adrian's room last night? I must've. But I couldn't remember it... Couldn't remember anything. _Dimitri_. The dream was so vivid in my mind, it took me a couple of seconds to clam down and make sense of my surroundings.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, sitting up. I pull my elbow up and shake my head, again trying to rid myself of the thoughts. The picture starts to slowly clear. I take a deep breath in and exhale.

"I think so." I say back, my voice barely audible. But he heard it. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and I flinched at the touch, it felt so different from being in Dimitri's muscular arms. But Adrian's held a certain warmth that made me feel safe all of the sudden.

"I dreamed... About Dimitri." I manage to choke out. I didn't even realize I had a tear roll down my cheek. When we pulled away, Adrian bought his thumb to my cheek and wiped it away.

He's been less bitter about me mentioning Dimitri nowadays. I think he thinks the more I let it out the sooner I get over him. But it still hurts him, you can tell.

"I know." He says with a heavy sigh. I feel bad for mentioning it. I knew Adrian was crazy about me. I wanted to love him back so badly, but I couldn't. I would never love anyone as much as I loved Dimitri. Lissa comes in a close second. Not that I'm in love with her, but you know what I mean. I thought maybe if I can make Adrian understand... Then maybe... I don't know. It'll get easier.

I think Adrian always thought he has a lot of live up for to me. Because of Dimitri. He'll always be in his shadows. Adrian has never needed to live up for anything. He was royal and despite the expectations that come with that title he hadn't felt the need to live up to any of them.

"Dimitri's dead. Nothing to worry about now." He assures me. I frowned. He was wrong, oh so wrong. He meant strigoi, of course, not dead. I told him Dimitri is still kind of alive. But I still haven't told me what really happened when I went to Russia. The notes Dimitri sent me. Still now, I don't say anything. I just lay back down. I could hear Adrian's head hit the pillow too and the lights click off.

I lay there in the dark, just thinking about Dimitri. I could still smell him. Still feel him on my skin. I roll over and open my eyes. For some reason I'm surprised to find Adrian laying next to me. I Lecture myself silently for thinking of Dimitri while I was with Adrian again. It reminded me so much of my relationship with Mason.

Mason... The name still sends my heart flying. I knew he moved onto a better place and I was glad. But I still miss him. I trace the patter on my blanket, swirling my finger along with the printed lines of soft silk to distract myself.

I reached for Adrian and let him shuffled towards me. We slept wrapped around in each other's arms.

But still, no matter what Adrian tried to do or did... He could never be... Dimitri. And I kind of hated him for that, even though It wasn't his fault. He tried. I knew he did. I rested my head on Adrian's chest, hearing his heart beat.

XXX

When I woke up again, Adrian wasn't with me anymore. He left me a note though, on the bedside table.

_Went out, be back soon!_

_Meet later for lunch?_

_-A _

I crumbled it up and tossed it on the floor. Normal boyfriends wait until their girlfriend's wake up. Mine leaves me a note. I sigh, knowing I'm horrible. I spend all my time wishing I was still with another guy and dare to complain about my own boyfriend.

I clenched my stomach, suddenly a big pain hitting me. I rub my tummy, in a pathetic attempt to make the pain go away. When it didn't, I headed into the bathroom.

I took a shower and then swore, remembering I had no clothes and no idea where Adrian kept the towels. Adrian had a dorm room like the rest of us living in the academy. He didn't want to live where the visitors do, claiming that it was too far from the kitchen. I think he liked to think he was still in high school sometimes. "I ruled the school!" he used to rant to us and we'd laugh at him.

His was bigger then mine, though. Room that is. Like most royals. I weighted my opinions when I found a towel, wondering if there was any chance I could run out of here to my room without anyone noticing. Nope. No chance. Adrian's room is too far from my room. I assumed the queen requested us to be as far from each other as possible when he moved into the academy. But still even if she hadn't the girls' dhampir dorms were in a different building all together. I didn't want to put my old clothes back on, they were full of sweat. Then I'd have to take another shower if I do.

Stupid one-way bond. I should've been able to talk Lissa to bring me some clothes. Her room was fairly close by. In the girls' Moroi section. But still in the same building unlike my dorm.

I sigh as I open the door to the bathroom. Adrian was back in the room but he was shutting the door behind him indicating he'd just walked in. When he spun around he's eyes widened.

"Whoa." He let himself say as he surveyed my body wrapped around the small towel.

I slapped his shoulder lightly as I walked passed.

"Can I borrow a sweatshirt or something?" I ask.

"Only if you get dressed in front of me."

I slapped him again and he chuckles. Adrian opens a drawer and tossed me a sweatshirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He was much taller then me, so I raised an eyebrow at the pants that seemed to actually be my size. Of course it still looked like something a guy would wear rather then a girl I could get away with them. He just shrugged.

"It shrunk in the wash." he explained. I laughed as I ran back into the bathroom. I pull on the skinny jeans and oversized shirt that could probably pass for a dress alone.

"How come you came back?" I called from the bathroom as I was getting changed.

"I forgot something."

"You dignity?" I asked, as I came out of the bathroom. He mockingly laughs.

"No, my girlfriend. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Wait I need to get back to my room and get changed-"

"You look fine, let's go."

He dragged me outside. I was groaning all the way, feeling a light pain in my hip and back. "I'm turning into an old lady." I mutter as I grip my side to stop the cramps.

Adrian stopped, hesitating and lets go of my arm. "Are you okay?" he asked for the second time today. I shrugged. I wasn't, but then again I've had worst. It was just cramps, probably my period.

"Yeah. Just training." I bluff."Fell over yesterday, probably getting a bruise or something." I explain, which was probably the truth anyway because I _did_ fall but it wasn't during training. It was after. I beat up all my classmates but yet I was stupid enough to manage to trip over my own feet.

I look around. "You do know I have class today right?" I asked. He chuckles again.

"It's not my fault you woke up late - wait. You wanna jig?" he raised one eyebrow and grinned at me. It suddenly remembered me, like everything else, of Dimitri. I could never do that cool one eyed eyebrow thing.

Adrian had this whole, bad boy look on his face going on. I actually really wanted to. But then an image of Dimitri popped into my head, the disappointment he would probably feel if I jigged class. I realize then that I haven't skipped a single class since Dimitri had became my mentor. It was weird actually, thinking back on the person I used to be before Dimitri. I won't care about disappointing anyone. I would drink and skip class freely. I would do what I want and there won't be much consequences. But that was a lifetime away now. A different Rose Hathaway altogether.

"Alberta would have my head. C'mon, I've got too much catching up to do." I said as I tugged on his shirt dragged him to class with me. Luckily, it was a combat class and no one would see if I sunk into the gym late. Adrian jokingly walked in with me and stayed, picking up a silver stake and tackling random people onto the ground. He managed to stick around until the teacher noticed he was a moroi and not even a student then she kicked him out. He scoffed , kissed my cheek and left while mumbling something under his breath. I told you he still liked to think he was in high school.

I forced myself to face the rest of the school day, meeting up with Adrian for lunch at our usual table. Lissa joined us shortly.

We finished our lunch quickly and when I got up, I let out a small gasp. I wasn't used to it, since I'm the one being trained to be a guardian. But Lissa and Adrian were on each one of my sides, gripping my arm to prevent me from falling. It was embarrassing really, that I was supposed to be their guardian and yet here they are preventing me from falling. I smiled weakly.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"PMS." I mutter only loud enough for her to hear. I blushed. I didn't get crumps often in my period, but they did pop up sometimes. They let go off me. I walked back to my dorm room after bidding goodbye to them, wondering why we got in trouble for being late if the Dhampir dorms were in the other side of the school and why it didn't ever cross my mind before?

There were some Moroi guys outside. Some I recognized as royals, some not. They had a ball they were just aimlessly passing around. Not exactly playing. They were just messing around. I smiled at them, because I know them as the group me and Lissa hung out with before... Before we left and came back.

They were pretty cool, not as bitchy as the girls but still it was safer to stay away. I had probably danced and hooked up with a majority of them at parties while we all shared vodka bottles.

They smiled back and kept passing the ball around. I walked straight passed.

"Hey Rose!" One of them called. Before I could turn around he exclaimed "THINK FAST!"

**WHAMP ! **

**A/N So yeah. I need to be studying for my yearly math exam but got distracted. I was trying to work on my other story**_ Roses _**but was having a writers' block. So I wrote this :D**

**I know I said I won't update anything for awhile (note on my profile) but I felt really bad so I wanted to.**

**Review?**


End file.
